1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for improved round robin for time series data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique of using a round robin database to store time series data is already well established. Such a technique includes advantages relating to storage efficiency, size limitations, and read speed. For example, with respect to storage efficiency, only the data is stored, with timestamps being defined by position in the file. With respect to size limitations, the size of the database file never grows above its initial size. Thus, when we reach the end of the file we start at the beginning again. With respect to read speed, reading sequential values of the series is a matter of reading the file where the values are stored in order.
Nonetheless, there is a need to improve the technique of using a round robin database to store time series data.